


Across the River

by hiddencait



Category: Black Ships - Jo Graham
Genre: F/M, Mentions of other characters - Freeform, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-24
Updated: 2013-12-24
Packaged: 2018-01-05 22:41:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1099427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiddencait/pseuds/hiddencait
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He is waiting for her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the River

**Author's Note:**

  * For [grav_ity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/grav_ity/gifts), [Not From Stars (Shadowcat)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadowcat/gifts).



> I know you probably are not supposed to gift a treat to two people, but I really can't avoid it. I also know this note will likely give my identity away, but again, just can't avoid it. Basically this little fic is the fault of both of you. I see the book listed on not one, but two wishlists of people who's opinions on books I really trust, so what do I do? I decide to read it. And oh holy hell, it was gorgeous - picked me up and sailed me along with Gull like none other. And then, of course, it broke my damn heart. I hate you. I love it. Thanks. That is all.

When I stepped off the ferry, he was waiting, just as I had hoped he would be. My Xandros, once again whole and hale, standing tall and strong in the odd light of Her kingdom. I went to him and discovered as I did that I walked strong and able on my leg, and I did not have to look to know the scars were gone. Xandros noticed, too.

 

“You can dance again, my Gull,” he said softly and I smiled.

 

“I could always dance with you.” He led me away from the ferry across the great wide plain to a house that seemed to grow smaller and smaller as we approached. All at once it appeared before us and I smiled to see our old home standing proud and whole. “Our son,” I asked softly, wanting Karas’s face before me as well.

 

“He hunts while he waits for his brother. He will join us soon.”

 

“Of course.” We made our way inside, my fingers softly brushing along memories set against every wall. Xandros watched me, a smile stretched across his face. After a moment, he took my hand and led me to the bedroom, laying me down and loving me as carefully as he always had.

 

Later in the quiet, he asked the question I knew he would. “Neas?”

 

“Soon, but not yet. My successor saw herself sing his Descent.”

 

“Then we will wait,” he said, threading his fingers through mine.

 

“We will wait.”


End file.
